Drums Along the Dusseldorf
Regular Prisoners * Colonel Hogan - Bob Crane * Corporal Louis LeBeau - Robert Clary * Corporal Peter Newkirk - Richard Dawson * Sergeant James Kinchloe - Ivan Dixon * Sergeant Andrew Carter - Larry Hovis Camp Personnel * Kommandant Wilhelm Klink - Werner Klemperer * Sergeant Hans Schultz - John Banner Semi-Regulars * Fräulein Hilda - Sigrid Valdis Guest Stars * German Sergeant - David Frank Synopsis After Hogan mines a bridge, he learns that a truck of Allied prisoners would be the first to cross it and a new plan is born which includes a flaming arrow from Sioux Indian Carter, aka Little Deer Who Goes Swift And Sure Through Forest. Story Notes * This is the seventy-third produced episode of the series, but is the ninty-second to be shown on television and the thirtieth and last episode shown for the Third Season. * The episode title might be a reference to the 1939 feature film, Drums Along The Mohawk. * In this episode it is revealed that Carter is a Native American and is a member of the Sioux, as well as his Sioux name: Little Deer Who Goes Swift And Sure Through Forest. He was also a member of the Boy Scouts in his youth. * Newkirk's family claims descent from Sir Robin of Locksley, aka Robin Hood. * Newkirk's current girlfriend, who is apparently still pining away for him back in England, is a popular fan dancer. * LeBeau's hooch wine is even worse than Newkirk's. LeBeau only aged his for four hours, while Newkirk aged his for two weeks (The Pizza Parlor). * A pack of Marlboro 100's cigarettes is superimposed over some of the closing credits. * The German rocket fuel truck is actually an American "deuce-and-a-half" 2 1/2 ton truck repainted in German colors. * Schultz delivers mail to POWs Garth, Hanson and Saunders. The actor playing Garth appears in many other episodes, most notably as Kinchloe's corner man in The Softer They Fall. Timeline Notes and Speculations * A late summer or early fall of 1944 date is implied by the cargo of the trucks that our heroes are after - experimental fuel for German jet aircraft. * This episode takes place after Carter Turns Traitor. That was the first time we ever saw Newkirk with a bow and arrow. Quotes * Hogan: "Beautiful, Newkirk, you've got Indian blood in you too!" * Newkirk: "Well, actually sir, uh, descended from Robin Hood. If you'll like for an encore, I'll go out and rob some rich people." * Hogan: "Forget it, the truck should be passing the front gates in just a few minutes." Bloopers * Many of the closeups of Hogan in his first scene in Klink's office are reversed. Watch for his ID patch to change sides on his uniform and the picture of Hitler in the background to flip from one side of his head to the other. * Newkirk shoots the arrow from the window of Hogan's office, so the truck should have reached the front gate immediately. External links * Drums Along the Dusseldorf at TV.com * Drums Along the Dusseldorf at the Internet Movie Database * Drums Along the Dusseldorf episode capsule at Webstalag 13 * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * The Hofbrau Television stories Category:Season Three